Eagle in the Night
by hpme
Summary: Hermione has just arrived home after her 6th year. She’s resting, expecting a great next day with her parents, when a certain someone shows up. How is she going to survive with him there all summer? Or will it be how will she survive without him?


Disclaimer: I own nothing from _Harry Potter_ and I make no money. If you wanna talk to someone who does both, go bug J.K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Hermione has just arrived home after her 6th year. She's resting, expecting a great next day with her parents, when a certain someone shows up. He dares her to do something and she accepts, and somehow survives through it. How is she going to survive with him there all summer? Or will it be how will she survive without him? Eventual DracoHermione  
  
-----  
  
Title: Eagle in the Night  
  
Chapter one: Tapping on the Window  
  
Authoress: hp4me  
  
-----  
  
Hermione laid peacefully in her own bed for the first time during the summer following sixth year. Nothing too dreadfully important had happened, besides of course He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named almost taking Harry, Ron and herself hostage... to kill. They had just barely escaped and she was enjoying the blessing of being home. She was also going to ignore her homework for an entire week before she started it for once.  
  
Then there was two soft knocks at her door. She got up out of her comfortable position holding her pillow, and saw her parents enter.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We're very glad you're home again," said her father.  
  
"We've missed you all year long," added her mother. "So, I was wondering...-"  
  
What?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"I know we're not really that cool or anything, and we probably annoy and embarrass you to no end unfortunately-"her dad started.  
  
"But nonetheless would you mind spending some time with us tomorrow? Maybe we could even finish putting that guest room together, and go shopping for the bed," her mom finished. Hermione looked at them slightly surprised.  
  
"Of course I will, no problem."  
  
"Great. Well, goodnight sweetie, we love you. We're very proud of you for all you've done, too." Hermione smiled appreciatively at her parents' comments.  
  
"Love you, too," she whispered, then turned back over on her side to sleep.  
  
---------  
  
Hermione hadn't lay there for more than five minutes drifting, when she heard a loud tapping at her window. She opened her eyes, prepared to see Hedwig with a quick note from Harry, or Errol with a love you/miss you note from Ron. Hermione was very surprised, when she saw none of those. What did she see? Nothing other than one Draco Malfoy standing silhouetted by the full moon. A black jacket/cape was billowing behind him in the breeze.  
  
"Let me in," he mouthed.  
  
"What are you doing here?!!" she exclaimed.  
  
She began wondering what in the world _Draco Malfoy_, of all people was doing here. 'What if he's a partially dressed Death Eater?' Hermione pondered, frightened. All Malfoy did following what she said was request – scratch that – demand to be allowed in once more looking upset about something. Eventually she opened her window, wand in hand.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Why are you here? How did you find me?"  
  
"Can I just come in before you bite my head off, Granger?" Hermione stepped aside, and he jumped down into her room. "Well, not as crappy as I imagined and thought it would be...," Malfoy commented.  
  
Hermione stared at him, as he continued doing so about all the things in her room. She looked at him as best as she could in the dim light. Malfoy was in a blue t-shirt, the jacket/cape, black leather pants, and army boots. He was obviously trying to look like a muggle, 'and he's doing it well,' Hermione thought. She got caught off guard by how hott she thought Malfoy looked. She mentally punched herself.  
  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked sounding more pleasant.  
  
"Escaping death if you must know, Granger." Hermione stared at him, again. "Look, my dad got out of Azkaban as I'm sure you know, and wasn't too outrageously glad that his son wasn't going to be just like him and take the Dark Mark. He tried to 'convince me', but I ran away. This is the first place I ran to, and surprise! you live here," Malfoy ended sarcastically, although Hermione could tell he was frightened (and rightfully so). "Oh," was all she could say for a while. "Will I be allowed to stay here for a bit, until I find some place better? I'll try not to be _too_ mean," he looked sincere until the 'try not to be too mean' part, then he smirked.  
  
"Yeah. Right, Malfoy. I don't think my parents will mind."  
  
"Good. Where am I to stay, mudblood?"  
  
"Don't call me that! If you do again, I'll kick you out." Her face reddened at his comment.  
  
"You're too nice to do that."  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Now you're lying, Granger. How unbecoming of you."  
  
"Do you want to have a place to stay or not, ferret?"  
  
"Fine," Malfoy stated looking outraged with this matter. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well, are you going to tell your parents, or are you going to show me where to stay and surprise them in the morning?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, we have a new guest bedroom-"  
  
"Good."  
  
"But, it has yet to acquire a bed. We wee going to shop for it tomorrow I think," Hermione answered. Malfoy sighed.  
  
"So, say you told your parents tonight. Where would I stay?"  
  
"Either the couch, which is no good place to sleep. It hurts. Or-"  
  
"Or what?"  
  
"My bed." Malfoy looked at Hermione horrorstruck. She blushed quickly. "Not with me! Get your mind out of the gutter. I'd be in the floor in a sleeping bag."  
  
"Oh, okay, you had me scared there, Granger. My mind_ is always_ in the gutter. Although, who said it might not be fun to share a bed with a mu- a girl like you? That would make things interesting. Are you a virgin, Granger?" Malfoy asked innocently. Hermione had a look that was mixed with the want to kill and that she was ready to upchuck.  
  
"You're **DISGUSTING**, Malfoy!!!!!"  
  
"I bet you wouldn't be able to spend one night in the same bed as me without either leaving the bed, trying to kill me, touching me that way, or falling madly in love with me."  
  
"You're so self-conceited!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Was that a dare though?"  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"What is **_WRONG_** with you?!!"  
  
"Do you accept? Then you can show me your parents tomorrow, you people will go get that damn bed, and I'll be out of your room save to annoy you. Agree? It's just _one night_." Malfoy smiled mischievously, and Hermione thought, 'Yeah, one night of pure torture. He's Draco Malfoy, lets not forget.'  
  
"What are you playing at?"  
  
"I'm not a professor, stop asking so many questions. I'm not playing at anything. It's just one night in a mudblood's bed (he gave her a look, but she didn't move to make him leave), and I severly doubt my father would come looking for me in you, Hermione Granger's, bed. It'd really tick him off when he found out, too. Get it?"  
  
"Yeah. You're a real freak of nature though, do you know that?"  
  
"I'm a hott freak of nature though, am I not?" Malfoy attempted a sweet child expression, and Hermione snorted at his self-absorbedness. "Do you accept?"  
  
"Yeah, I accept."  
  
---------  
  
(if you're going to read the authoress' note, then read all of it, not just part of it)  
  
A/N: There ya go. THIS IS NOT A ONE-SHOT!!! How on earth is Hermione gonna live through one night sharing a bed with Draco Malfoy (especially in leather for you people that like him [hint: that's not me. I like no one from HP!!!])? What's gonna happen during? This is not smut or PWP, there's not going to be any of that in here. If you want anymore, review. If you don't (unless you're giving** constructive** criticism), then don't review and there will be no more. Thanks.  
  
hp4me 


End file.
